


Windex

by cedarrapidsgirl



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarrapidsgirl/pseuds/cedarrapidsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An early birthday present for my bestie Kelly, I couldn't wait to post it. This came from a tumblr/AIM convo we had about Pinto glasses porn, and of course I threw in more kinks for good measure. Totally a PWP Pinto Porn extravaganza, as I was calling it on tumblr. Hope you love it, bb!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Windex

**Author's Note:**

> An early birthday present for my bestie Kelly, I couldn't wait to post it. This came from a tumblr/AIM convo we had about Pinto glasses porn, and of course I threw in more kinks for good measure. Totally a PWP Pinto Porn extravaganza, as I was calling it on tumblr. Hope you love it, bb!

Zachary Quinto came in the patio door, letting Noah off his leash. He went down the hall to the study, and leaned on the door frame. His boyfriend, Chris Pine was in there, curled up on the “oversized super comfy chair”, as Chris had named it. Chris was currently in “comfy mode” himself, wearing his ratty Berkeley sweatshirt, pajama pants and was barefoot. He was writing in one of his many notebooks, sometimes staring off into space as he contemplated his words. Zach loves to see Chris like this, so relaxed, comfortable, in his element. Finally Chris broke free from his zone and realized that Zach was watching him. His face lit up in a huge grin. “Hey, you. Been standing there long?”

Zach tried not to smile back, but failed when he saw the laugh lines develop around Chris' eyes. He had to smile back. This was a good day indeed. Chris dog eared his notebook page so he could find it later, and attached his pen to the cover. He set it on the side table and hoisted himself up out of the chair, and walked over to Zach, still leaning up against the door frame.

“Long enough to ogle you properly.” Zach smirked, and folded his arms across his chest.

“Really? You think so, huh?” Chris leaned up again Zach, and Zach opened his crossed arms to envelop Chris into a hug. Chris pressed his body up against Zach's more forcefully, settling his hands around Zach's waist. His hands roamed up and down Zach's body as the made out slowly, carefully, deliberately. They were in no hurry. It was just the two of them, with all the time in the world. Chris' hands may have been all over Zach, but Zach's own hands were relatively still, either roaming Chris' ass or palming Chris' cock straining against his thin pants.

After about ten minutes of the heavy petting, Zach pulled himself away and took Chris by the hand. “Come on, let's go out to the deck. I need a cigarette.”

“What?” Chris protested but went along anyway, enjoying the view of Zach's ass as he led the way out the sliding doors. “In this state? You're cruel. And usually the cigarettes are for after sex, thank you very much.” He said cockily.

Zach rolled his eyes and sat down on one of the deck chairs, lighting a cigarette from the pack on the table. Chris followed suit, catching the lighter Zach threw at him. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, smoking and thinking. Finally Chris stubbed out his cigarette and laid back in his chair. His erection had ebbed some what with the lack of direct Zach contact, but watching Zach taking the last couple of drags off his own smoke was bringing things to life again.

Zach extinguished his smoke and came over and sat on Chris' lap, straddling him. “So. Where were we?” Zach smirked. “Oh, yeah, I do believe we were...here.” Zach crawled up Chris' body and molded his mouth to Chris' forcefully. The passion was more intense, more frenzied, more feverish. In between kisses Chris was thinking he had never been so grateful for a privacy fence in all his life.

Chris sat up, struggling slightly under Zach's weight. “Okay, baby, time to switch places. I'm gonna take care of you good.”

Zach got off of Chris and took his place in the chair, removing his shirt before leaning back. Chris removed his as well before straddling Zach, earning a smile from his lover. Zach put his hands on Chris' torso, kneading his fingers gently into the soft flesh at his sides and stomach. Now that his latest project was done, Chris wasn't under nearly as much stress. Zach had insisted that Chris take some time off, to finally take care of himself. And Chris did as Zach asked. He wrote, caught up on his sleep, did whatever he wanted. As long, as Zach said, it wasn't acting for a while. Zach had actually gotten Chris to eat something at regular intervals, and as a result, Chris had put on ten pounds. Chris wasn't too horribly pleased about the weight gain, but the fact that Zach couldn't keep his hands off of him shirtless and the constant reassurance from the rest of his friends that he looked good helped Chris' self image.

Chris just rolled his eyes and smirked as Zach pawed at him, and then starting at his chest, leaned forward and kissed his way down to Zach's treasure trail. He licked, nuzzled and nibbled, smiling against Zach's stomach as Zach grabbed Chris' hair and pushed his head down, wanting more, and now. Chris pulled away a little and started to reach towards his face to take off his glasses. “No.” Zach's voice was rough, needy. “Leave 'em on. You look so fucking hot with them on.” Chris raised his eyebrows, but smirked and moved his hand down from his face.

Right down into Zach's pants. Zach had his eyes closed and didn't see it coming and gasped as Chris wrapped his hand around Zach's dick. Chris pumped Zach a couple of times and then hooked his fingers under the waistband of Zach's yoga pants just as he arched up off of the chair, and pulled them down. Zach may have yelped a little to feel his bare ass on the cold deck chair, but it's not something he'll admit to later.

But Zach wasn't thinking about that now. All he was thinking about was how he could feel Chris' mouth on his dick, sucking him down, doing-well, something, Zach wasn't even sure what it was, but jesus fuck, it felt so good-and Zach lost any coherency he may have had left as Chris did that thing with his tongue, over and over and over. Zach could feel his orgasm building, and as much as he wanted to prolong it, fuck, it felt so good, so damn good.

Then Chris did that ~thing~ that sent Zach over every time, and Zach just saw white and stars and felt Chris' mouth leave him but his hands, with those motherfucking fingers were making it so much more intense. Finally Zach started to come down from his high and looked down at Chris. He was shocked to see that Chris had let him come not only on his face, but all over his glasses. They were streaked with white, and combined with sweat from Chris' face, the lenses were totally smeared. Zach just stared open mouthed as Chris came up and sat facing Zach on the chair, wiping come off of his face with someone's discarded shirt.

Zach finally recovered enough to smirk at Chris. “You got a little something on your glasses.” Chris didn't speak, but gave his 'no shit' look as he took off his glasses to look at them. Suddenly Zach had an idea. “Lick it off.”

Chris was about ready to lay the glasses on the table. “What? Seriously?” Zach just smiled, with a twinkle in his eyes. Chris raised his eyebrows and smiled deviously as he slowly and methodically as he licked Zach's come off of his glasses. Zach was glad he was coming down from his orgasm, or he would have totally lost it for sure.  
Zach managed to pull himself together. As Chris finally laid the still messy glasses aside, Zach stood up and took Chris by the shoulders and guided him so that Chris was once again sitting in the chair, with Zach kneeling before him.

“Okay, time to return the favor, love.” Zach pulled down Chris' pajama pants, and swallowed him down quickly, with any diminishing of Chris' erection rectified by Zach deep throating Chris without warning. Chris swore loudly, and then bit his lip to try and keep quiet. His hands went to the back of Zach's neck, feeling the soft fine hair there, and then moved to Zach's hair. Chris pulled and tugged as Zach did his magic on Chris' cock, and soon it wasn't long until Chris could feel his orgasm building. Soon the feeling overtook him, he vaguely felt the hot pulses of liquid going through him and down Zach's throat.

Chris was panting as he came back down to Earth and looked at Zach. He was licking his lips and was wiping come off his chin with his thumb as he got up off of his knees. Chris had to grin at seeing his lover suck his thumb clean before crawling up the chair to lay next to him.

“Hi.” Zach finally said, snuggling up against Chris' shoulder.

“Hi.” Chris managed to get out, moving his arm so Zach could get closer to his chest. Chris looked down at Zach, and tried not to burst out laughing. “You, uh, got a little something on your glasses, dear.”

Zach looked confused, before taking off his own glasses and looking at them. “Huh. You're right, I do.” Then Zach folded up the frames and put them on the side table by Chris' glasses. He snuggled back into Chris' chest again, smiling and content. “That's okay, we'll deal with the Windex later.”


End file.
